Can You Learn to Love?
by blacksapphire13
Summary: A red-head, with a brave heart. A cold being by touch,with a mischievous grin. A young golden spirit, with a kind heart. A clumsy fellow, with an intellegent mind. Together they are the princes/princesses of their being. What will they do when they are forced into arranged marriage? Can they fall in love or will they live a life only filled with routine? (T only bcause of paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

((Ok to start of, this will be a The Big Four crossover. A bit of modern. For brave it takes place after the movie, and for the rest it is AU.  
It will also have two pairings: Jack/Merida and Hiccup/Rapunzel. I just love them together.  
Here each of The Big Four is a prince or a princess.  
Jack: The prince of Mischief  
Merida: The princess of Bravery  
Rapunzel: The princess of Creativity (or love, you tell me which fits her better)  
Hiccup: The prince of Intellegence (or if you think Rapunzel should be of love he can be of creativity)  
That is all for now. The rest will be in the story. Oh and I can't write in a Scottish accent so it will be plain. You'll just have to imagine it, sorry. Hope you like it. It was only a thrill of the moment so I don't know if I'll continue. It will depend on how well it does.))

* * *

Chapter one: Arranged Marriage

"Merida hunny, all I want for you is the best and I think that Prince Jack is the right guy. He is nice and humorous. I am sure you will like him when you get along" Queen Elinor told her daughter. She had just told her daughter that an arranged marriage had been done for her. It had hit her daughter hard and overwhelmed her.

A couple of years ago her daughter and her had had an argument about marriage which led to a huge disagreement and experience. Both had learned from it, but it seemed to the Queen her daughter did not want to wed, ever. She had to take matters into her own hands and so she did. She found a man suitable for her daughter and talks to his parent for an arranged marriage. They had happily accepted and now all that was left to do was have the dinner were they prince and princess would meet.

"But I don't want an arranged marriage! I want to fall in love on my own mother! That was the whole reason I didn't want to get married two years ago. It is the reason I almost made you turn into a bear permanently! Don't you understand?" Merida almost yelled. She was angry and her accent was stronger than ever.

"C'mon lass. You know your mother means no harm. She is just concerned and wants the best for you" Merida's dad inquired.

"Yes I know... but why can't you let me do it on my own? Do you doubt I will ever fall in love? Or have anyone fall in love with me?" she demanded.

"No! Of course not. You are such a wonderul girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you" her mother offered in defense.

"Then?" she asked.

Her mother sighed giving up. "I just wanted to... it doesn't matter. The dinner is tomorrow and there is no turning back. I am sorry Merida, but this is final. You are marrying that young man" he mother said in a very severe tone before walking away.

Merida stared after her in disbelief. She was shocked. "Dad!"

Fergus only shrugged, "Sorry lass..." and left the room too.

Merida was left alone, in shock. She was actually going to be forced to marry. An arranged marriage? At least before she could pick from three guys. Now she didn't have a choice. Her blood was boiling. She had to get out of the house.

She ran to the stables, saddled her horse Angus and rode of to a close by kingdom. It was her best friend's kingdom.

"Rapunzel! Please let down your hair! I need to talk to you" Merida yelled up at the tower, to her friend.

Not long after hair was let fall from the window, 70 feet of it. Merida took hold of it and was pulled up.

After the other girl caught her breath from pulling she smiled at her friend.

"What brings you here so late?" Rapunzel asked, gathering up her long golden hair.

"An arranged marriage..."

"What?! Of who?"

"My arranged marriage! Can you believe it? My parents are making me marry someone" the red head exclaimed.

"What? Who?"

"That is the worst part. I don't know who! My mom said prince.. Jack or something like that."

"Wow that is big news" Rapunzel said. She had pulled two chairs over for both of them. "And when do you meet him?" she asked curiously, already having leaned forward with her chin on her hands, that were resting on her knees.

"Tomorrow..." Merida sighed, crosiing her arms.

"Wow..."

"Ugh, I want you to be there, please. I don't want to face this alone" Merida pleaded.

"Of course!" her friend happily agreed. She would be more than happy to accompany her friend in such a big event.

"Thanks. So... Does this tower really help you with concentration? I mean it seems to me like it is so secluded from the actual castle."

"Yeah, but I like how quiet it is here. And I get to paint all the time without bothering the guards, though my parents don't mind."

Merida chuckled. Rapunzel had always loved drawing and painting since they were kids. She had always loved that about her friend. She could paint anything she wanted. Merida on the other hand couldn't, but she was good with the sword and bow and arrow, while Rapunzel wasn't. Rapunzel's weapon of choice was a frying pan. It always made them chuckle. They were sort of opposites, but that is what made them such good friends.

"Well I guess I should go back before my mom send of the guard looking for me. I'll wait for you around 4 so we can both get ready for the dinner" Merida said getting up and giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah. Alright I'll be there at 4 o'clock sharp" Rapunzel said returning the hug. She then proceeded to help her friend down with her hair again.

They faced goodbye and then Merida rode off, back to her castle. As she arrived home she went straight to her room. She didn't feel like having dinner. She felt so overwhelemed that it tired her out. She only wanted sleep. She lay down on her bed and was fast asleep, not looking forward to the next day.

* * *

((Thank you for reading it. Hope you liked it so far.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Wow thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it and like it.))

* * *

Chapter two: The meeting

When the sunlight filled Merida's room she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She knew what today had in store for her and she didn't like it one bit. All she really wanted was to stay in bed all day or go ride Angus, out into forest, far from home. What she wanted wasn't going to be granted.

Her mother walked into her room, pulling back every curtain, to let in the most amount of light into the room.

"Time to get up Merida. You need to be ready by the time the prince arrives" her mother spoke quietly, but in an affirmative way.

Merida only answered with a groan.

"Merida, get up this instant!"

"I have until dinner! He won't be here before dinner" she retorted, pulling the covers off. She wasn't about to get ready before the dinner and be uncomfortable all day. It was enough to be uncomfortable for two hours or so.

"Alright Merida, but you better not try anything. I will not act the same way as last time. You hear me?" her mother asked severly.

"Yeah mother" Merida nodded, "Rapunzel is coming over to support me. It is fine right?"

"Of course" her mother said with a sigh of relief. She knew that if her friend was with her she would do whatever. Queen Elinor was very happy that her daughter had met the other princess. They had become friends instantly, and the other princess was very sweet and kind. The queen loved how supportive she could be with her daughter and was truly grateful.

Hours later it was time for Rapunzel to arrive so Merida went to wait for her outside. She didn't want anyone announcing her or leading her into the castle, like she was a guest or stranger, it was her best friend. Merida went out and waited at the door for Rapunzel. When she spotted her she smiled and ran to her.

"I am so glad you actually came" Merida happily exclaimed with a hug.

"I said I would" Rapunzel reassured her.

Merida nodded and led her in, straight to her room.

Once inside Rapunzel turned to Merida's bed and dumped her bag on it. "I am going to fix you up!" she exclaimed.

"What? No. I want to go assimple as I can so he won't want tiger married either. And I am sure he doesn't want to either, it is just our parents."

"It doesn't matter. I want to make you look very pretty. C'mon please?" Rapunzel pleaded, elongating the word 'please.'

Merida couldn't compete with her friend's pleading eyes. "Fine..." she gave in with a sigh.

Rapunzel began to jump up and down in excitement. She had a huge grin on her face that showed true hapiness. Merida had to smile at that.

"But hurry, we don't have much time. My mom will come check up on me in about an hour" Merida explained.

"Okay, that is enough for you, I already came ready."

"I noticed, you look so beautiful. That pink and purple dress suits you great. It is so nice" Merida complimented.

"Thank you" Rapunzel beamed.

Merida nodded and let Rapunzel begin her work on her.

"You can leave the hair alone. I still haven't found a way to make it work, or anyone who can work it so just leave it" Merida suggested.

"I'll try."

"Just don't pull it like my mom does" Merida pleaded in a way.

Rapunzel laughed, "Don't worry I won't."

About 40 minutes later Merida had already put on a beautiful dark green, almost teal dress on. With her pleads she had managed to get it not tight like the last one. It also had the few added features so she could use her bow and arrow while wearing it. Her hair, which Rapunzel had managed to comb, but not tame, was down as always.

Minutes later her mother walked in to the room to check up on the progress and just stood there in awe. In her opinion and eyes, her daughter was the most beautiful. She smiled as she walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful Merida. Now in five minutes I will need you at the top of the stairs so you can descend them at the right time" she said, then turned to Rapunzel, "Thank you do much."

"It was my pleasure" she said with a small bow.

Elinor walked out of the room, leaving the two girls to talk for the remaining five minutes.

"Okay well, I am going down stairs so I can see you descend" Rapunzel said gathering her things.

"No! You have to descend with me. I have already asked my mother and she approved of it."

"But you must be the one to walk down on your own. I am sorry, but I have to say no on this one Merida" Rapunzel apologized in a way. "See you downstairs Merida" she cheered.

Merida wasn't sad or mad she hadn't agreed, she was just a bit nervous now. "Thanks for everything. And yes I will definetely see you down stairs."

Five minutes later Merida was asked to come down the stairs. She took a deep breath and did as told.

As she reached the bottom she was greeted by her mother and father, who led her to the main table. There she sat down next to her father, on her right, and Rapunzel to her left.

"You will have to stand and greet the prince when he arrives, lass" her father mumbled to her, before she could get comfortable.

She mumbled something unintelligent and slumped down on her seat. As if just on cue, waiting for her to make a wrong move, the doors opened to let in the family of the prince.

Merida straightenened herself instantly and plastered a smile on her face. Next to her Rapunzel had a genuine smile. She was excited to see who her friends suitor was.

The others walked in, there were four. It was the mother and father of the prince and what seemed to be the prince's sister. Merida thought the small girl was precious. She looked adorable and much better behaved than her three wee devil brothers.

Merida's mother cleared her throat, letting Merida know she needed to stand up. Merida had still not gotten a good look on the prince. For some reason he was wearing a hood.

Merida stood up from her seat and bowed to the other Queen and King. They bowed back with smiles on their faces. After that the King elbowed his son.

"Sorry, excuse the hood but while walking outside I like wearing it. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am prince Jack" the prince finally spoke, pulling the hood off, to reveal a young man, not much older than Merida.

Rapunzel quickly and slinetly elbowed Merida, "He's cute."

"I don't think so" Merida retorded.

Taking the hood off also revealed the young prince had white hair. It clashed with Merida's red fiery hair.

"Oh it is fine. The night is also cold, we understand" Merida's mother spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Prince. I would like you to meet my daughter Merida" she features for Merida to walk over to her.

Merida internally groaned, but did as told. "I am Merida" she greeted coldly.

The prince raised a brow at her cold response but smiled. "It is an honor to be in your presence Princess Merida" he said with a bow.

Merida could tell his parents were very proud of him. She just smiled. She didn't like his attitude already. He seemed too confident in himself.

"Alright shall the couple get to know each other before dinner, while is the adults talk?" Jack's father suggested.

"Yes, of course" Elinor agreed, "Will you Merida."

Merida nodded, but then turned and walked over to Rapunzel. "There is someone I would love you to meet. She is my best friend Rapunzel. If you please excuse us, we will go out for our walk now" Merida said, pulling Rapunzel along with her.

Prince Jack chuckled, noticing the fact Merida did not want to be alone with him. All three walked out.

"I can tell you don't like me already princess, why is that? What wrong have I done?" Jack asked.

Merida scoffed, "Nothing, you have done nothing wrong. You are just the guy I am being forced to marry."

"So you didn't agree to it?"

"No... You did?" she asked in disbelief.

"You are known as the Princess of Bravery. You know your weapons, unlike any other princess around here" he explained.

Merida was shocked. So this young man had actually agreed to marry her? He knew her?

"Well I have never heard of you, Prince Jack."

"Just call me Jack. Oh but you must have heard of the mischievous prince, right? That is I" he said.

Merida had indeed heard of a prince that since a small child knew nothing more than to cause trouble. She actually admired him. A few of the troubles and pranks he had played she had tried doing. It always made her curious how he could possibly get away with it, she could never.

"Really? Well my brothers will like you" she offered.

"And you?"

"I don't think I can say the same. I don't really like-"

"Well it is nice to meet you prince Jack. Like she said I am Rapunzel, her best friend" Rapunzel intervened. She didn't want her friend to ruin their relationship already. She butt in in order to stop a possible argument. "So how old are you?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you. I am 19" he answered.

The same age as Merida. She crossed her arms and just walked slowly began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rapunzel ran up to her and pulled her back.

"You two will stay together and talk. I will go inside and listen to what the adults have to say" she said with a grin.

Merida thought it was a brilliant idea, except the part about her having to stay with Jack.

Rapunzel turned on her heels and left.

"Ugh, there she goes... my savior" Mwrisa mumbled.

"You two get along great huh?" he asked breaking the silence that had taken place after Rapunzel left.

"Yeah, we are like sisters. She is the sister I hoped for when I got my three little brothers. And I don't think I am in the wrong when I say I might be the sibling she never had."

Merida spoke with such great happiness that Jack couldn't but smile. She had her good side too.

"So was that your sister? The small little girl. She is just adorable" Merida asked.

"Yes, she is the greatest sister ever" he beamed.

Merida smiled, "I could tell. My brothers are wee devils. They are adorable too though, that is why I believe they can get away with anything, even murder!"

Jack chuckled, but it didn't last long because soon after he was covered in what seemed to be Rapunzel's paint.

Merida clasped her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh. She then realized who had done it. "Hamish, Hubert, and Harris!"

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah... I am sorry" she apologized. She knew she was going to be the one getting in trouble though. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

Merida led the way back into the castle. Everyone turned to see them with hopeful smiles on their faces, but they faded at the sight of Jack.

"W-who?" Quesn Elinor stuttered.

"Hamish, Hubert and Harris got Rapunzel's paint and..." Merida began expecting her mother to yell at her, but she didn't.

Her father got up and apologized to Jack's parents. He then excused himself and went off, upstairs. He must have thought he was far enough but he was ears loud and clear yelling for the boys.

Dinner went smoothly after that.

* * *

((I hope you liked it. I was in a bit of a hurry to post it because I was so happy you guys liked it, so I don't know if it came out good. Just tell me what you think and I will fix it up if needed. Thank you.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Thank you for all the reviews and everything.))

* * *

Chapter 3: Maybe Just Maybe...

After dinner Rapunzel had to head back home. It was dark outside, not that it was a dangerous place, but at night the distance between both castles was a bit spooky. The trees seemed to curve in more and eyes gathered to watch you go by, and not to mention the ocassional howls of the night, that warned you of possible predatory animals.

Merida wasn't about to let her friend go back alone just like that.

"I will excuse myself for some time" Merida rose from her seat, with a small bow, "I must accompany my friend back to her home."

"Why of course" Queen Amber spoke kindly, "But let Jack accompany you both ladies. The night is a dangerous place."

Merida answered back with kind smile, "If it wouldn't be a bother" she kindly posed, but wasn't to happy with the suggestion. She was fine with taking her friend back home. She had done it in previous occassions, just fine.

"Not at all" Jack grinned, rising from his seat.

"Thank you" Rapunzel bowed to everyone and walked around the table, waiting for the other two.

Once all three met up infront of the table they bowed and walked out.

"I only agreed for you to come because your mother suggested it, I would, I mean we would have been just fine" Merida pointed out.

"Yes princess, your bravery is well known" he responded.

"And you guys were getting along do great in there... I had hope" Rapunzel sighed.

"I had to! Mother would have killed me" Merida whined in defense.

"I wasn't faking it" Jack said lightly, just letting out in the open.

Merida wanted to groan, but felt bad. She was sure he was just messing with her, trying to act as the nice guy, but he was probably just as dipleased with the wedding as her.

"Hmm... seems like winter is approaching sooner this year" Rapunxel offered, changing to subject of conversation.

"Yes, I can't wait for it. The snow is the best part" Jack chimed, suddenly very joyful.

"The cold isn't much of my thing. I tend to have to stay indoors more often" Merida disagreed with Jack's nice perspective.

"Well that might be because you don't know how to have fun" Jack suggested.

"I can't have fun! I am a 'princess'" Merida said. "My mother always wants me to be proper, and the only time I am given freedom I like speding it with Angus in the forest, while shooting some arrows."

Jack suddenly felt bad for her, but then a smile creeped up on his face. "Well then... now you have me to teach you how to have fun."

"Oh, great!" she said sarcastically.

He only chuckled. He was going to show her how to have a little fun once in a while. Maybe he could use that in a way to get to her. It seemed to him she had built a wall between them and he was going to knock it down.

In a matter of time they were at the bottom of Rapunzel's tower.

"You sure you want stay the night here?I know you usually do, but today is wee but colder" Merida asked her friend in hearnest concern.

"I'll be fine Merida. A little cold won't kill me" her friend reassured with a smile. "Anyways see you soon, and by then I hope you two get along well."

Merida scoffed and Jack chuckled. It almost seemed impossible.

"Sure" Merida offered.

Rapunzel smiled, gave her friend and waves goodbye to Jack. After that she used her hair, to climb up the tower.

That was when Jack noticed the length of her hair. "Woah..."

"70 feet long" Merida said with a grin, noticing his shock. "I met her when it was about 6 or 7 feet long."

Jack turned to her and smiled, "Wow, why doesn't she cut it?"

"Long story, maybe just maybe you'll hear it one day" she said already turning to walk back.

"I'll look forward to hearing it."

Merida smiled to herself. He was confident in believing they were going to get along. She kind of liked his cofidence, cause it wasn't to the point where he was cocky or arrogant, like Macintosh. He was so annoying, Merida truly hated that guy.

The walk back was quiet, apart from the usual howls of the wind and animals. Merida was used to it and walked about as if it were just a stroll through the castle grounds.

"So how good are you really in archery?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Good enough, that if they would have allowed me to fight for my own hand I would have won, fair and square" she answered. "I never miss a target."

"Really? Sounds cool. Think you could teach me?" Jack questioned.

"Sure, I guess" she shrugged.

"Great! Let's go!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling her a different way.

"Hey! You don't mean now right?" she asked puzzled.

"What better time? If we go back we will have to start talking about the wedding and if I know you, youdo t want that do you?"

Merida pondered for a bit and then just shrugged, "True. Alright fine."

He then kept on pulling her along. There was rows of targets set up.

"Did you set this up?" she asked.

"Well not personally no. I asked for it to be set up though. I was hoping for it earlier, but you had a guest and I thought it would be rude to bother you. Speacially if it was your best friend who came to support you" he smiled.

Merida couldn't help but smile, maybe he was so bad. Maybe, just maybe they couldn't get along after all. She didn't know if she could one day like him, but maybe getting along with him wasn't going to be that bad.

* * *

((I know it is short and I apologize. I promise the next one will be much longer. Hope you like it!))


	4. Chapter 4

**((I am sorry for the late post and it is also extremely short. I apologize, but my classes start in about a month and had to take care of my classes and other things for school. Also I have been working on other stories and just got sidetracked. I hope to post a longer chapter tomorrow, much longer.))**

* * *

Chapter 4: Chance

"Ok now pull it back... Take a deep breath..." Merida explained as she helped Jack with his archery.

Jack wasn't half sure what he was doing and couldn't concentrate either. Merida was so close to him at the moment, moving his arms and body around to take his stance and shoot the arrow right.

"Got it?" Merida asked pulling back, "Now just take a deep breath, keep tour eyes on the target... and release!"

Jack let it go, sending the arrow flying across the field, landing on the outside of the bulls eye. "Agh!" he complained, letting his arms slump down in defeat.

"Are you going to give up that easy? Wow, what a tough prince I got" Merida teased.

Jack gave her a quick glare as he pulled out another arrow and set it up. He pulled back the arrow, took a deep breath, while keeping his eyes on the target, and released. This time the arrow flew through yhe air with a lot of force and flew right into the bulls eye. "Ha! I did it!"

"Lucky shot" she mumbled to him, "you can do it again" she tempted.

He smirked, "Is that a challenge, princess?"

"What if it is?"

"Well I accept it. If I make one more shot like that you accept to go on only a date with me. No blond friend, or escort, or anything. Just you and me. What do you say?"

"I say your on" she urged. She was sure he wasn't going to make it. She had just taught him how to shoot and arrow and his shot was lucky. Be wouldn't be able to do it again.

Merida crossed her arms with a smug smile and watched him.

This time though, he pulled the arrow back a different way. It was a different way of shooting and arrow. Merida hadn't been taught that until she was about seven, when she was really good, which meant one thing.

"You already know how to shoot an arrow!" she shouted just as his arrow hit the target.

"I never said I knew nothing about it" he grinned.

"Y-you cheated! That us not fair! No! No! No! I won't go on a date with you!" she yelled, stomping away.

Jack ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. "We made a deal princess, regardless of what you didn't know."

She looked him dead in the eye and glared at him. "Fine, but I'm not going to be at all goody good with you." She said that walked walked back to the castle, where their parents were.

Jack was left behind. He wondered what was so bad about him. Was it him who she hated or the fact she had to marry him by force. He had to admit knowing he was going to have an arranged marriage angered him, but when he found out who it was he got happy. He was happy of who he was going to marry, he felt lucky. He didn't feel so lucky now though, she practically hated him, or at least it seemed that way.

* * *

((I promise to have a chapter up no later than tomorrow.))


	5. Chapter 5

((I am a horrible person! I promised something and didn't keep my promise. Sorry, but I had some family over from another place, far away and well I wanted to enjoy their short stay with us. I apologize for that, but so here is Chapter 5. Not on the day I promised, but long like said it would be.))

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Date**

Merida was fuming. She was really unhappy about having to go on a date with Jack. He had cheated! It was probably all planned out by him from the very beginning, since he asked her about her archery skills, and she had fallen right into it.

Merida shook her head. 'I an not going to go!' she convinced herself. Something bothered her though, something didn't let her do that. Even though he had tricked her she felt bad about leaving him out there waiting for her.

She groaned to herself as she got out of her bed. It was already late in the day and she hadn't gotten out of bed.

It seemed as if her dressers where just waiting, at the door, to hear her footsteps in the floor in order to run in. They walked in to dress her up, apparently aware of her date.

"Did that guy tell my mum?" she demanded when they walked in to dress her up, with all the equipment to do it.

"No princess, he only told us to make sure you dressed up for it" they answered and continued to dress her.

They brought a really nice azure colored dress. It didn't take them much time to dress her, but it took them a very long time to try and tame her hair. It took them long to try and tame it because they couldn't. They ended up just combing it and leaving it down, like always. They also stopped because Merida kept on complaining that they were pulling her hair. Merida never liked her hair being combed. The only one who could comb it and tame it was her mother, but that was torture to Merida.

"So you mean to say he told you guys to make sure I went to the date? And I had to look good?" she questioned with a raised brow, just as they tightened the dress for the last time. "Agh! Be gentle!"

"Sorry... Um yeah something like that...he also told us to dress you warm."

"Why?"

"We don't know princess" the ladies said as they finished with the last touches.

"Ugh..." Merida complained.

She half expected the dress to be uncomfortable because they had tightened it so much, buy it wasn't. It was actually pretty comfortable and had the same features, as her own favorite dress, for archery.

"Wait, where did you get this dress?" Merida asked before the ladies left.

"He gave it to us. It is a present from him to you" the last lady answered.

Merida looked at the dress. It was really nice, but if it was a present she wouldn't take it.

The same lady that had just stepped out cane back in. "He is waiting Merida."

Merida had just taken a seat and so she groaned as she stood up. "Fine, I'll be out in about two minutes" she answered. She walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed her bow and arrow. Then she walked out and found Jack leaning in the wall, right outside of her door. "Aren't you supposed to wait for me outside?"

"Yeah, but I doubted you were going to come down, so I decided to wait here, just incase."

"Does that mean you would have dragged me out?!" she exclaimed.

"If necessary" he nodded. At that he pushed off the wall and turned to lead the way. Merida could gave sworn she saw him smile when he did. The halls were dark in order to be sure.

"You wouldn't have been able to" she said. She had to smile though. Why was it that she couldn't stay completely mad at him, or why couldn't she hate him. It would be easier that way.

Jack chuckled as he walked, leading her out towards the stables.

"Angus!" Merida greeted her horse. She also noticed why she had to be warm, the day was cold. The breeze was really cold and it was still early in the day, but it wasn't the morning either.

"You did dress warm right? We are going somewhere that is much colder" he asked.

"Yeah" Merida answered pulling in her black cloak. She aslo put in the hood as she hoped on Angus. "Are you goingto get on Angus too?" she asked.

"No, I have my own horse" Jack asnwered. He pulled out, from a different stable, an white horse. It was a very nice stallion.

Merida had to admire the white stallion, it was a true beauty, but not better than Angus in her eyes.

"This is Snow" he said, mounting his horse.

"Nice to meet you Snow" Merida offered with a smile.

The horse seemed to know it was being greeted because it neighed back.

After that they headed out, bring led by Jack. Merida wasn't sure where they were headed, buy it indeed was getting colder.

Soon after they arrived at the bottom of a small mountain. It was covered in snow.

Merida had seen snow before, but not as beautiful as this. "This is beautiful" she mumurmed as she jumped off Angus.

"I was sure you would think so" Jack spoke, reminding Merida she wasn't alone.

"Never had I seen such a pretty sight of snow..."

"Because you never go out" he said, remebering what she had said about not being able to go out.

"That us true" she smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here" she truly sincerely thanked him.

Jack was taken by surprise by that. "Sure..." he said. He then got off of his horse too. "Here come on" he added, taking her hand, pulling her uptur small mountain.

Merida's dress began to get soaked at the bottom. It was touching the snow the while way up, but it didn't get cold or heavy.

"So what do you do in snow?" Merida asked, bending down to touch it. The coldness felt good, but too much of it hurt too.

Jack didn't answer, he only bent down picking up some snow, patting it into a small ball and threw it at Merida.

"Hey!" she yelled, but giggled as the cold touched get skin. She got the hang of it right away. She too bent down and did the same, getting Jack right in the hip.

After that they were running around trying to get each other.

Merida couldn't even temever the lasttime she had had so much fun. She was out of air and it wasn't because she was running, but because she was laughing so much.

"Ok ok! Truce!" she yelled holding up a hand in defeat.

Jack chuckled and dropped his snow ball, only to be smacked in the head by one.

"Got you?" Merida yelled. She had hidden in behind her back and wash waiting for him to let down his guard.

"Oh, that is it princess, I am going to get you back" Jack said. Be began to get a lot of snow, a lot of it.

"Ah! No, not so much" Merida said. She was already looking for cover, but found none, so she began to run.

Jack chased after her with the snow.

All you could hear was Merida's screams for mercy, in between giggles.

At the end Jack couldn't catch up so he let the snow fall and just went after Merida to tackle her down.

"Cheater" she said out of breath, laying on the floor, while trying to catch her breath.

"You cheated first" he said, also catching his breath.

Merida sat up, and shrugged. "I guess that us true."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you that I knew how to use the bow and arrow, but I wanted to show you that you could actually have fun with me..." Jack apologized.

"No, thank you. I did have fun. I had a great time and I owe it to you" she thanked with a smile.

"Really? You aren't mad?" he was shocked.

"Nope, but I was at first. I actually did think about leaving you outside. I didn't want to come one the date" she admitted, "But I am glad I did."

"Good to hear" he sighed in relief. He was so worries she hated him completely, but maybe he had a chance. He just had to win her over little by little before the wedding took place. "We should head back now though. It is dark already and you haven't eaten anything. Your mother must be worried."

"You haven't eaten either" Merida pointed out. "Yeah I guess my mum us worried."

Jack shrugged at her first comment. He was fine, but he was beginning to get hungry.

They both started on their way back to the castle. It was much quicker now. It met be because Merida already knew the route back. Also because they raced back. It ended up being a tie, only because Merida had more trees to jump, or at least that is what she said.

When they arrived they headed to the kitchen and stole some cakes and apples to much on before dinner.

"I'm usually the only one doing that" Merida giggled as they escaped right before they got caught in the kitchen.

"Really? I do it at my castle too."

Merida looked at Jack curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He wasn't so bad after all. They were actually similar in many ways that she would have never guessed.

* * *

((Hope you liked it. Please review in order to let me know. It motivated me write too. Thank you for reading.))


	6. Chapter 6

((Sorry for the late update. I have been suffering from writer's block, but I tried writing this chapter anyways. Hope it is good enough and that you like it. Also thank you Kat's Imagination for the idea! It helped me think of something new. Well here is chapter six, Enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter Six: A New Suitor**

Getting along with Jack had turned out to not be as hard as Merida had thought. He was like her in many ways and wasn't like her in many others, but they evened out.

A month had already gone by after meeting each other. They had come a long way to get along, or at least for Merida to begin to like him and not hate him.

* * *

Queen Elinor was pacing back and forth. She had received a very unique letter, from a far off land. It was from the Haddock kingdom. It was the fourth well known kingdom around, but it wasn't as close as the Kingdom of Burgess and Rapunzel's castle.

"What is wrong Elinor? You have not stopped pacing around the room?" Fergus asked his wife.

"It's the letter we received Fergus..."

"What about it?"

"It is from the Haddock's, from Stoick" she mumbled.

"And what does he want?" Fergus asked calmly. He had no idea why his wife was acting the way she was.

"He wants to offer his son as suitor for Merida" she explained, "but Merida already has...well Prince Jack."

"Well then tell him that. Let's just write back to him" Fergus shrugged.

"Yes, it would have been that easy, if he wasn't on his way here already."

"What?!"

"It says here that he would leave this letter to a friend to send after he was about a day away."

"Then he is almost here!" Fergus exclaimed.

Elinor only nodded and sat down on the bed. She wasn't sure what she would do.

"Well he can't expect anything. As far as he knows she could be married" Fergus continued.

"But she is not married yet..." Elinor pointed out.

"She is engaged!"

"But not married!" Elinor retorted. "You know how Stoick is Fergus! If he sees an opening he will take it! Merida not being married with Jack is an opening, even if she is engaged...even if the wedding was a day away he would see it as a chance."

Fergus stayed silent for some time. "I guess we must talk to Jack's parents..." he said.

"They'll understand" she sighed.

"But what about Merida. The poor lass has just began to get along with Jack."

"I said I will let them know of what is happening, but that does not mean I am forcing Merida into anything. I will let her decided" Elinor said. "I will let her and Jack know later."

Fergus nodded and headed out to no where in particular.

* * *

"So who taught you archery?" Merida asked Jack, who was sitting next to her on the small hill, filled with snow. She had placed her cloak under her to keep her dress from getting wet.

"Some person my dad hired...he didn't really have the time to do it" he answered. He was sitting on his cloak too.

"Ah, my dad taught me since is was a wee lass. I was really bad, but I got better and now I am the best in my kingdom" she spoke proudly.

"As you say, but now you have competition" he grinned.

"Who?" she asked surprised.

"Me of course" he exclaimed.

"Oh!" she chuckled, "I'd beat you anytime" she challenged.

"Oh really?" he raised a brow.

"Yup" she chimed.

"Then let's do it. Right now" he suggested, while getting up from the ground.

"So you want to go back and challenge me?" she asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Alright" she agreed.

Merida and Jack walked over to their horses and rode back to the castle. They arrived shortly, not having traveled far from it.

They quickly set up the arrow shooting range with the spaced out targets and went back to take their places.

Merida took her bow and arrow, while Jack grabbed a spare one that she had in the stables.

"Ladies first" he offered.

"No, be my guest" she gestured for him to go first.

"Don't say I'm not a gentleman" he said as he stepped forward and shot the first arrow.

"A gentleman would not have let a girl let him go first, regardless" she smiled as his arrow fell just about an inch out of the bulls eye.

He groaned but went on to the rest. When he finished he smiled confidently at himself. Out of ten targets he had hit seven right in the middle. He bowed to Merida and went to sit back and watch her go up.

Before she shot her first arrow she blew some hair out of her way. She then turned to him and smirked, letting him know he was done for, but he just rolled his eyes and nodded for her to start. She kept her eyes on the target and released her arrow. It zoomed straight into the red circle. She went on to the rest of the targets, not missing one.

"But he does let the girl win on purpose" Jack called over to her when she plainly won.

Merida laughed, "oh, what a gentlemen" she mocked.

Jack chuckled, "You really are good" he said.

Merida smiled brilliantly and went over to him.

"C'mon, I am getting hungry" she said pulling him from the arm over to the kitchen.

Jack followed close behind. He smiled to himself. He was really happy that they had finally begun to get along. Now getting married would be just like he had hoped, with someone who liked him just as much he liked her, or at least he hoped it would get to that point. The wedding was months away, so he hoped that by then he could have won her over.

They both sneeked in to the kitchen and stole some food. They then ran over to the dinning hall to eat it.

"That was a close one! Maudie almost caught us" Merida sighed in relief as they entered the hall, to find her patents there.

She hid the apple she was munching on, and the rest of the food she had, behind her back.

Jack just gave a sheepish smile. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch."

"Hi mum, hi dad" Merida mumbled as she swallowed.

Fergus just laughed and Elinor sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and take a seat please, both of you. I have something to tell both of you."

"If it is for the food, I and sorry mum. Just don't get mad at him" Merida politely asked of her mother, asshe set down her food on the table.

"No it is not that. You two have been put all day, I presume you must be very hungry. Go on" she smiled. "I have something to tell both of you...that has to do with the marriage."

Merida was taking a bite of a pie and stopped herself. "W-what is it?" she asked, revealing that she was still troubled by the subject.

Jack only looked up at the Queen and waited for her to answer.

"You remember Stoick right?" her mother asked, "and his son Hiccup?"

Merida nodded slowly, not sure where her moyer was going. "But what does that have to do with me getting married?" she asked.

"Well..."

For the first time Fergus spoke instead of Elinor. "Stoick wants to present Hiccup as a suitor for you, for marriage...and we can't say no because he is already on his way."

Jack stiffened at the news.

Merida looked from her father to her mother and back in disbelief. "You have to be joking!" she demanded, pushing up tom her seat and slaking her hands on the table.

Fergus shook his head and Elinor avoided her daughter's eyes.

"No! I will not go through with this!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

Jack watched as she left, unable to do anything. He thought of going after her but thought it wiser to just leave her alone for some time.

"Ah... Fergus, what will we do?" Elinor asked.

"Wait and see what happens."

"Um...may I ask what happens to our arranged marriage?"

"We spoke to your parents and they have agreed with us" Elinor began.

"On what?" asked Jack, not showing his worry.

"That we will let Merida pick who she wishes to marry. I am not forcing my daughter into anything" Elinor explained.

"She gets to pick?" he asked, making sure.

"Yes, you will have to win her heart" she said and then added with a smile, "you have the advantage so far."

He smiled back and nodded. He now had a reason to go after her. Her parents weren't forcing her into marring anyone, she could pick.


	7. Chapter 7

((Here is chapter 7, a bit short, but as always I hope you enjoy it.))

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

"So what you are saying is that my parents are letting me choose?" Merida asked.

Jack nodded.

"But I still have to get married?" Merida added.

"Well yeah" he answered with a shrug.

"I guess I at least have a choice of who I rather be with" she said letting her self fall from her sitting position in to a laying down one. She lay on her bed while playing with her fiery hair. "I think I've only met Hiccup once, but it hard to forget him."

A barely visible frown formed on Jack's face, "Oh?"

"Yeah it is because he is such a small thin boy, but his dad and all his friends and other people...well they are so big!" she explained. "It is hard to forget a boy who is the complete opposite of kingdom. He isn't one who represents his people" she said sitting up again. "And his name fits him perfectly. He is such a walking Hiccup, tripping on his own feet, even knocking something, that isn't possible to be knocked over, over." She finished with a smile.

Jack gave a sideways smile, but it wasn't convincing at all. "So did you get along when you met him that time?" He asked.

Merida shrugged, "I guess we did get along, but I was only around him for a bit, maybe a few days. Back then his kingdom and ours didn't really get along, seeing as they are decendants of Vikings and all" she said.

"Oh really? And so how did that change?" Jack was curious to know. Her parents were letting her pick him as a partner of life now.

"Well...Hiccup did. He showed by parents that they could be great allies and friends" Merida smiled as she spoke.

"Ah..." he nodded.

"Yup, after that we became good friends, but he had to leave soon after that so..." she said sadly.

"So, you are happy to get to see him?"

"Yeah, actually I am somewhat happy, but I am not happy that he is here to get married, I mean I only see him as a friend..." she mumbled the last part.

Jack thought about it. That must not be a good situation. She gets to see an old friend, but he is here to be proposed as a marriage suitor.

* * *

This morning Jack wasn't able to see Merida, as she was getting ready to welcome Hiccup and his father, Stoick.

He was pacing back and forth in his room, wondering what this Hiccup guy looked like or what he should expect. Did he actually stand a chance agaisnt this guy.

"Ugh! Why am I like this? I am acting as if I actually had something with Merida" he asked himself as he let himself fall on his bed with a groan.

Merida unlike him didn't have the luxury to be pacing back and forth in her room. She was being moved from one room to another, in each being worked on something different. In the first she was put the under clothes for her dress. In the next she was put on the dress. In the third her mother tried managing her hair, only to break a comb and leave it the same way as always, just a bit more managable. After that she was led by her mother to the hall, where she would wait for Stoick and Hiccup, along with Jack and his parents.

Jack smiled at the sight of Merida. She, in his opinion, looked stunningly beautiful, more than the time he first saw her.

"Hey, you look very nice" he whispered over at her when they stood together.

"Thanks" she mumbled as a small blush creeped on her already rosey cheeks.

He chuckled and stood straight.

They both stood there in silence, until a guard walked in to announce the almost of the others.

"They have been spotted some distance away my lady" he announced to the queen, but everyone heard.

"Alright" she nodded to him. "Would you go out there to greet them in their arrival Merida honey?" she asked turning to Merida with an encouraging smile.

"Um, alright, but can Jack come with me?" she asked.

"If he agrees" her mother nodded with another smile.

"Would you like to come with me?" Merida asked Jack, she then leaned in and whipered, "Please?"

Jack chuckled, "Of course."

Merida smiled brightly ad took his hand in hers, which took him completely by surprise. He followed her out of the hall and castle to the outside.

Both Merida and Jack searched for a carriage or something in the ground. It never occured to them that the others would be arriving by air.

Jack was the first to spot the oversized animals and he stood protectively in front of Merida.

Merida spotted them shortly after and accepted the protection. She stood behind Jack, hiding from sight.

* * *

Hiccup and his father had been traveling for some time and when they spotted the Scottish castle try both smiled in relief.

"Ah! We are finally here!" Stoick boomed.

Merida recognized that voice and peeked from behind Jack.

"Be careful Merida, stay behind" Jack warned.

Merida stepped out a bit more and spotted her old friend.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed as she ran out from behind Jack.

Hiccup who had just barely landed on the ground, with his Night Fury of a dragon, smiled down to Merida.

"Wow! You've changed so much!" Merida pointed out, admiring the change of look.

Hiccup now wore a brown mop of hair with his radiant green eyes, even in the darkness of the evening his eyes glinted.

"So have you" the brunette smiled as he jumped off of his dragon.

"What is...that?" Merida asked admiring the dragon.

"That us Toothless, my pet dragon" Hiccup responded, petting his Night Fury.

Merida gasped as she kept admiring the animal.

Jack felt left out and so he cleared his throat to make himself noticed.

"Oh! This is Jack, well Jackson Overland. He is...um..." she couldn't find the word.

"Her suitor" he finished for her.

"Suitor?" finally spoke Stoick.

"Yeah, long story" Jack smiled trying to change the subject, which was kind if his fault.

Hiccup dusted off and walked to Jack and extended his hand to him. "The name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" he said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Meeting all Friends**

Jack took Hiccup's hand and shook it slowly, "Like Merida said, Jackson Overland, but everyone calls me Jack, even my parents, so please just call me Jack."

Hiccup nodded and then turned to Merida. "It has been a long time."

"It has" Merida smiled as she gave him a hug. "Come in, come in" she gestured to everyone, "Oh, but the dragons have to stay outside."

"Sorry bud, you'll have to stay out. You'll enjoy it though, it isn't as cold as in Berk" Hiccup patted his friend.

Toothless gave a small sigh and went over to a far tree to lay down. The other dragons followed him in his acts, and soon enough the castle was surrounded by the dragons.

"Well come in" Merida said as she opened the door. She let everyone walk in before her. "You go in too" she turned to Jack who was just standing there.

Jack nodded and went in.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of DunBroch" Queen Elinor announced as wvryine from Berk had settled themselves inside the hall.

"It is good to see it again" Stoick greeted.

"Glad to have you back old friend" Fergus greeted back.

"So, I was met with rather discomforting news at the door" Stoick said.

"What were those news?" asked Fergus, already figuring out what Stoick meant.

"I was told by this young boy" he gestured to Jack, "that he is Merida's suitor."

"That is correct" Fergus confirmed.

"But Fergus! I sent a letter" Stoick complained.

"Yes, yesterday. This boy has been here for over a month" Stoick was about to complain, but Fergus raised a hand to silence him, "We had an arranged marriage for them."

Stoick let it set in. "Oh so we are late?"

"Well...you were" began Elinor. "We have decided to let your son and Prince Jack be her suitor, after two or three months, we'll talk that over later, of being around them she will pick which she would rather wed. Does that sound fair?" she practically asked everyone.

Luckily everyone nodded, including Merida. It was the best offer she had been given so far.

Queen Elinor smile, "but enough about that, how about we celebrate your visit today and talk about that tomorrow or another day?" she suggested.

"Of course! I would like to cayhc up with my old friends" Stoick agreed.

Their had been table set up in the middle of the dinning hall. One was for the adults and the other for the young people. Hiccup, Merida and Jack sat in silence for a while.

"So...?" Merida tired to start a conversation.

"How was the ride?" Jack offered, noticing the awkwardness that was building up. He didn't like it, even if this Hiccup guy was going to be his rival. Maybe it would do good to get to know him better.

"It was nice, probably exhausting for the dragons though" he asnmwered, "it was a very nice viewing trip, thanks for asking" Hiccup smiled.

"Sure..." Jack shrugged.

"So you've been here for a month already?"

"Yeah, since the middle of November, more towards the end though, beginning December" Jack responded, taking a bite from his juicy looking piece of chicken.

"How far did you travel?" Hiccup asked, he was curious about the white haired boy who was also an option for his friend to marry.

"Not much, he lives some miles away from here" Merida answered for Jack, she felt left out of the conversation.

"Oh, and so are you guys getting along?" it was Hiccup's turn to bite his chicken leg.

"Yeah, you can say that" Jack chuckled.

"Why do you say it like that?" Hiccup was curious about the tone of the answer.

"Because I didn't quite like him at first" Merida smiled. "It was an arranged marriage with a complete stranger and then when I met him, he seemed so cock didn't like it, but he fun and nice when he wants to be" Merida described her experience.

"So you like him now?"

"We have grown close" Merida shrugged.

"Aww c'mon my Frizzy princess, you can't shrug it off like that" Jack complained.

That earned a chuckle from Hiccup.

"Your hair has grown quite a lot, in every direction" Hiccup said, avoiding eye contact with Merida, knowing her hair was a light subject.

Merida scoffed, "Aye, make fun of my hair, go on" she whined, crossing her arms.

"Aww Merida, lighten up, it was probably just a joke, huh Hiccup?" Jack offered.

"It was, your hair is beautiful" Hiccup complimented.

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I am hungry. I'm going to dig in, I invite you to do the same if you'd like" she said changing the subject.

Both boys got the clue and went ahead and finished eating.

-

"Where are you going so early in the morning lass?" asked Merida's father, as he spotted her walking out of the castle early in the morning.

"I am going to visit Rapunzel, and I might even bring her back to stay with us for some time, is that fine father?" Merida asked, but was using her pleading eyes.

"When we have such important visits over?"

"That is exactly the reason why I want her close. She is my best friend,she can help me" Merida urged.

"Fine, but be careful my wee lass" Fergus smiled kindly.

"Thanks dad, tell mum too please, so it isn't a complete surprise for her" Merida said as she walked out to the stables.

"I will lass" he answered, but merida was already out of earshot.

Merida got to Angus' stable and greeted him.

"Morning boy, how have you been? Too cold for ya?" she asked as she petted his mane.

The horse only neighed in response.

"Well we are going for a ride today, hope that warms you up" she said. She was going to go get the saddle, but a voice startled her.

"Going somehwere without me princess?" Jack asked with his cocky smile, as he leaned on the stable.

"I was" Merida responded going to get the saddle now.

"Where to?"

"Rapunzel's tower, I am bringing her over" Merida answered.

"Oh, nice" he said.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I have a ride trip to begin" she pushed him away as she pulled Angus out so she could mount him.

"Snow is ready to, and she had been longing for a ride."

Merida groaned, "fine you cane join me."

Jack smiled and mounted his waiting horse.

All of a sudden both horses became uneasy and went on hind legs, saved of something.

"Ah, calm down!" both Merida and Jack yelled in unision.

"What is wrong boy?" Merida asked worriedly.

"Think both of you could leave without me?" Hiccup said, finally showing himself. He was mounted on his dragon.

"Oh it is your dragon that scared them" Jack pointed out.

"Yeaj, sorry about that, but I want to meet Merida's best friend" Hiccup said.

"I was going to bring her over" Merida said.

"Yeah, but you were going to leave me behind" he countered.

"Well, I was going to leave both behind, but..."

"Whatever, I bet Rapunzel has been waiting for you to to for her for a long time now" Jack interupted.

"Yes," Merida agreed, "let's go Angus!" she demanded as she pushed her horse forward into the ride.

Hiccup took into the air, following the pair from above.

Jack also kicked his horse to begin the ride.

They soon arrived at Rapunzel's castle.

"Rapunzel!" Merida called.

"Merida!" Rapunzel squealed peaking from her window, only to run back at the sight of the dragon. "What is that beast out there?"

"It is a dragon, it won't hurt" Merida offered. "It is Hiccup's dragon."

"Hiccup? You mean that one friend you had as a kid?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah! I want you to meet him" Merida smiled up at her friend.

"Alright! Give me a sec to come down" Rapunzel shouted from the top of her tower.

Hiccup had now landed on the floor and was wondering how the girl inside was going to come out. There were no doors on the bottom, only the window where she has looked out from. He was still wondering when his question was answered.

The long locks of golden hair came down from the window and touched the grassy floor.

"Is that...?"

"70 feet of hair? Yes?" Jack interupted.

Merida laughed, because that was similar to if not Jack's reaction to her hair too.

"Wow..."

"I know" Jack laughed. "Couldn't believe it myself."

Rapunzel came down after it, sliding down the hair.

"Well Hiccup, this is Rapunzel, my best friend" Merida introduced as Rapunzel got down and went over to them.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup" Rapunzel greeted.

"You too" Hiccup greeted back.

Rapunzel smiled. "So what brought him back?" she asked curiously, unaware of the situation.

"Oh well..." Merida started.

"Well there was a change if plans..." Jack offered.

"Change of plans for what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Our marriage" Merida answered.

"How?"

"I am a new suitor" Hiccup spoke.

"What?! A new suitor?!" Rapunzel was shocked. Her friend was practically in the same position as the one of three years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

((Hallo, here is chapter 9, Enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Identifications (of being)**

"Oh well at least you get to choose now" Rapunzel encouraged, as she combed her hair.

Merida and Rapunzel were in Merida's bedroom, getting ready for dinner.

"Yeah, but it puts me in a hard position. At first with the arranged marriage I was mad and all, but I was getting used to it-"

"You mean Jack" Rapunzel teased.

Merida glared at her but continued, "now not only do I have a new suitor, but he is sort of a childhood friend who I hadn't seen in years, my chancw to see him... is to get married. I don't like it..."

Rapunzel frowned, it was true.

"Look at the bright side, they are both cute" Rapunzel poked at Merida's sides.

Merida glared at her friend but then giggled at the poking. She was very ticklish at her sides.

"C'mon, I have dinner and a month or two to decide on that" Merida said, pulling away from her attacker, at the same time trying to catch her breath.

Rapunzel nodded and followed Merida out of the room, down to the dinning hall. The hall had gone from six people, in one table, to about twenty people divided into four tables.

The four young teens, because their years still ended in teen, were all sitting in one table together. Obviously the parents of those four were also sharing a table.

Then came the four small children who sat together. Merida's three triplets of brothers had instantly gotten along with Jack's little sister. The triplets had actually become some sort of angels during her stay. Instead if spending their time out and about doing trucks of their own, they stayed inside and about the castle, giving the older girl (than them) a tour around the castle. By now, that the girl had spent about a month at the castle, there was nothing more to be shown inside of it, so they decided to show her the forests and such. Their feet plan is to show her the archery field they have, the one where Merida always practices.

* * *

"So... um Toothless was it? How did you two um... meet?" Rapunzel was the first to speak, trying to break the silence between them all.

"Oh! It is a long story, but let's just say I couldn't do something and owed him big on something I accidentally did" Hiccup explained best he could.

"Ah..." Rapunzel nodded, but she didn't understand anything, so Merida spoke.

"What you have to know is that dragons... [i]were[/I] a pest for them. The dragons would always take their food away and so they needed to fight against them" she stated. "But I don't know the rest of the story as to how they became friends" she finished, turning to Hiccup, awaiting an answer.

"Well," Hiccup looked at Merida, "you know how I was the embarrassment of the Vikings right?" Merida nodded. "I tried to prove that I could also kill a dragon and so I went for the one that no one had ever killed, or even had the chance to see it. I went for the Night Fury."

Rapunzel was very intrigued by the story, Merida was just a bit curious, and Jack just found it interesting that dragons actually excited. He had somehow come to the conclusion that they were myths, but they weren't.

"So one day when they came for their usual attacks, I escaped my 'prison' of a job and ran out to catch it, in order to kill it. I did but no one believed me, so I had to go on my own to go find it and so on. When I did I couldn't find it in me to kill it and set it free from its trap. He didn't hurt me or anything, just scared me a bit and left. Later I found him again and noticed he was wounded and couldn't fly, so I came up with a plan. But the plan only worked if he had a rider and so that is how I friended Toothless" he finally finished.

"Aww, that is so cute!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Hehehe..." Hiccup laughed a little embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is a nice story" Jack offered.

Hiccup smiled thankfully at Jack.

"Do you have any stories to tell us?" Rapunzel asked, turning to Jack now.

"Nah..." he shrugged. "I am just a boring prince who liked to mess around the small villages around my castle."

"That can't be all, you have to have some hidden secrets Frost" Merida said.

"Well... I have one, but I would like to keep it to myself" he grinned.

"Then you wouldn't have said anything about it" Merida answered back with a smug smile.

"Well I have magical hair!" interupted Rapunzel, out of nowhere.

"What?..." both Hiccup and Jack looked at her weird.

Rapunzel shrugged, now embarrassed, having realized her outburst. "I do... I can heal people with it. That is why it is so strong and long." She explained.

"Ah..." Jack nodded, but wasn't sure what to do or say.

"I shouldn't have said anything. You probably think I am crazy now..." Rapunzel muttered, playing with her hair.

"No, we don't think that" Hiccup encouraged with a smile. "It was just hard to process. I believe you."

Rapunzel smiled. "Really?" she beamed.

Hiccup nodded.

Jack chuckled. "I guess by secret isn't as weird anymore then."

"What is your secret?" Rapunzel asked.

"Did you notice it became cold when I came over to Dunbroch?" he questioned.

"Yeah" both Merida and Rapunzel answered.

"Merida might have noticed, I don't know about you" he told Rapunzel and then to everyone, "but I have cold skin."

"Oh, I thought that was just the fact that we played with snow, or that you were always very cold..." Merida commented.

"No, my skin is naturally cold-"

"Why?" interupted Rapunzel.

Jack smiled at the interuption because he was just about to answer that. "I have cold skin because I am meant to be in the cold."

"Huh?" everyone was confused and giving Jack a weird look.

"I... control winter" he said rather slowly.

"W-what?" Merida spluttered.

"Yeah, that is why it is cold here. Doesn't winter normally start about in a month here?" he offered.

"Yeah..." Merida couldn't believe it.

The other two were just trying to process it. Could it be possible?

"I am the one in charge of Mischief anywhere" he said. "Snow is mischievous in its way. You can bug people with it and does whatever it wants. Once I set it off I can't control it." He explained with a grin.

"The Prince of Mischief..." Merida murmured with a grin.

Jack grinned at his recognition.

"So Hiccup is the Prince of Intellegence huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah" both Merida and Jack answered.

"You Princess of Creativity with your paintings and creations; dresses, pottery, and candle making" Merida said.

"And you're obviously the Princess of Bravery" Jack concluded.

"To think we always knew if each other, but in a different way" Hiccup finally spoke.

"Yeah" the rest agreed.

* * *

((Short... I know. I'll just leave it here though. It is finally putting them all together, at a point where I can skip around and advance the story now.))


End file.
